heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Herø
Narrator:This is an story about The Pride Marvel who is on an journey to save the world from an Rocky evil beast Lord Bolder now he most learn to put his pride aside and trust people. Marvel:Yo yo yo yo ladys there's enough of The Marvel to go around!!Hey stop pushing and grabbing your messin' up the shirt!!:( FanGirl#1:I love you Marvel!!!! FanGirl#2:I want you to be all mine!!! Fangirl#3:No I love you more then my own Family!!! Fangirl1&2:What no you don't I love him more!!! Fangirl1:What did you just say BITCH?I couldn't hear you right. Fangirl2:I said you little tramp 'I' said I love him more!!Do you have an problem with that? Fangirl#3:Whaoo wait you tramps I'm the one who is going to have Marvel's baby so back off!! Narrator:The girl started to get rowdy and aggressive so the mighty Marvel had to break it up but it looked like he didn't care. Marvel:Awwweeeee I'd love to see three girls kill each other over me but I'm not worth it.So please calm down. Narrator:Two girls pushed through the thick crowd of girls to get to the front of the crowd they wore heavy overcoats and hid thier faces with the hoods.They are the two known as the hunters of truth.The lovely phoenix Oohanibi Ophelia and the bubbly and unpredictable girl Dream. Oohanibi:This is the loser we're looking for?He looks like an hunk with an ego sh how the hell will he beat Lord Bolder? Dream:Well he is pretty hot I guess just look at those abs he is just one hunk sickle I want to eat up in one bite.Yummy talk about eyecandy. Narrator:Marvel looked in thier direction and gave an gentle smell. Marvel:Hello ladys are you here to bask in my glory or to ask how much I can bench press?Because if you are your wearing the wrong types of clothing and I bench press 470Lbs. Oohanibi:SourlyYou are so full of yourself ya' know you probably can't go one minute without looking at yourself in a mirror can you? Dream:in her voiceBe nice we need his help Ooh!!Sorry about that mister Marvel she just doesn't like the deadly Vices but if you don't mind we need to talk to you in private so come with us. Marvel:Ummm no I'm staying here with my worshippers but we can meet at my place for some alone time if you want? Oohanibi:enragedNo your going with us now!!!Dream come on!! Fangirls1,2 and3:Hey come back here he's mine you hear me!! Marvel:Don't worry my worshippers I'll be fine so see ya'. Fangirls1,2 and 3:Well I'm going with you because I don't trust those girls with the Macho Marvel alone. Narrator:They left to the nearest park to talk with the fangirls close behind and four other unwanted guest. ???:Is this dumby the guy who can beat Lord Bolder he don't seem like much? ???:Shut up he it is said that he can hear thoughts you dumby!! ???:Hey hey what if we just ask him what happened to Omega Labs Inc. instead of following him around like pervert stalker. ???:What do you mean perverted stalker?We're not stalkers or perverts well I'm not at least but you might be. ???:Stuff it you two their talking! Fangirls1,2 and 3:Hey strange girl why do you want to talk to Marvel alone?Is it because you want him for yourself or is it because you don't have many friends so you need a tasty hunk to fill your void and what with miss bubbly over there she is just staring at him like she is an obese pig and he is a puddle of mud!? Oohanibi:Go eat one bitches I'm trying to explain to him that he is Mu's only hope so please shut it!! Marvel:I understand but why me can you get Nefertai to do this?You could have even gotten Yomi to handle this I mean come you know I may be super awesome and hunky but I'm way to handsome to fight an rock guy so please get someone else. Oohanibi:You fucking dumb ass we need the pride to defeat the greed I know we shouldn't have asked an Vice to help us out come on Dream we're outta' here!! Dream:Bye hunky!!!! Narrator:Oohanibi and Dream were about to leave until Yomi ran up calling out for them. Yomi:Hey waaaaaaaaaait Ooooooooha,Drrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaammmmmm where are you goooooiiiiiinnnnng!?!?!?!?I'm just getting heeeerrrreeeee!!I heard that you two toke the dashing Marvel where is he?!?Maaaaaarrrveeeeellllll oh Maaaaaaaaaaaaarveeeeelllllllllll where are you?!?Come out come out from where ever you aaaaaare!!!!Oh there you are!! Marvel:Oh man you are so annoying what the hell do you want? Yomi:Oh some guys wanted to talk to you um thier names are something like Bronzo and ummmmm Duke Bricker or something like that? Narrator:Two men walked up one was an slime being Gonzo Bravo and the other was and Earthen Elemental he was Lord Bolder. Gonzo:So this is the cump who is going to try to defeat you he seems like an wuss to me don't you agree? Lord Bolder:He may not look like it but he is omnipotent so I'd watch what I say to him if I were you because unlike you I'm and omniarch so I can do as I please. Gonzo:Yeah whatever! Please read the Herø 2 for more Category:Truth™ Category:Story